


the dreamer's anthology

by moondust2112



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (occasionally), Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Lore - Freeform, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophy, Pre-Game: Destiny 2, Trauma, fun times, i think about a lot of things when i play this game, in my opinion at least, taking a wild guess that trauma and mental illness can carry over through amnesia, this is my attempt to answer at least some of what it's like to be ressurrected as a guardian, timeline will become more obvious as story continues and events unfold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondust2112/pseuds/moondust2112
Summary: the story of a human guardian of the last city, told through a series of lore entries and weapon, armour or cosmetic tabs.(updates will be really inconsistent, i'm basically just writing for this whenever i have the time or feel the motivation)
Kudos: 1





	the dreamer's anthology

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written anything in a long while, hopefully this is enjoyable or interesting to some of you!

for an indescribably long amount of time, there has been nothing. only cold, oppressive, aimless darkness in every corner. then, suddenly... there is everything. every neuron in my system fires at once. tension fills my body, then releases, and my lungs fill with air. i gasp, i sputter, and i blink rapidly. in an instant, i have somehow gone from not being, to being in the truest possible sense. my thoughts race, and i feel my heart beating faster and my breath speeding up.

it suddenly occurs to me that i have no idea where i am, who i am, or how i know any of the language i have used to think about what has just happened to me. my breathing grows more rapid, and i feel a sudden discomfort all over my body, like something is aching to escape my skin. every noise is suddenly too loud. every light is suddenly too bright. every sensation is suddenly too vivid. instinctively, i seem to curl into a ball, arms around my knees, making myself as small as possible, as my mind continues to spiral out of control. out of the surroundings, however, i am suddenly able to pick out a voice.

"Guardian? Guardian?! Are you okay?!" i hear.

i manage to offer a negative shake of my head.

"Damn it, hold on..." a beam of light momentarily washes over my vision. "You're having a panic attack, Guardian. Everything's going to be okay, I just need you to breathe."

_i am breathing_ , i think, and open my mouth to say, but no sound comes out. whomever or whatever the voice belongs to can tell i'm not getting the message.

"Come on, _control_ your breathing. Breathe slower. _Think_ about your breath."

i try. i think consciously about what i'm doing for a moment, about how my lungs have to work to bring air in and expel it back out. they are shaky at first, but my breaths begin to slow back to what feels like a normal pace, and reality begins to come back into focus. i scan my vision, and i see trees. barren trees. as my gaze shifts downwards, their leaves have fallen, and they coat the floor in a vivid, warm palette. there's a light shining through the trees. it feels good on my skin. calming. relaxing. i could just stay here, curled up in my ball, close my eyes, and maybe things would stop again. then, the voice cuts in again.

"There we go... Better?"

i nod, and move my head again, looking for the source of the voice, when i find it, hovering right in front of me; a blue eye on a dark sphere, encased in some sort of shell in a shape i don't feel readily able to describe. still disoriented, i manage to choke out a question to it.

"what... just... h-happened...?"

"I resurrected you," it answers, matter-of-factly. "You've been dead for a very long time."

"how long...?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but if I had to guess, at least a couple hundred years."

"h-how...? wha-what are you?"

"I'm a Ghost. More importantly, I'm now _your_ Ghost. And you've been chosen by the Traveller to protect this world. You're a Guardian now."

for a moment, we sit in silence. eventually, this 'Ghost' understands that i have not grasped a word of what it just said.

"You're not taking to this as well as most..." it muses. "Luckily for you, you weren't found in a battlefield, so I have time. Unless you'd like to rest?"

"n-no..." my shaken voice says. "go ahead."

  
"Alright. It all started with the Traveller. It came to this system several hundred years ago, and its arrival changed _everything_..."


End file.
